De Bonnes Raisons
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: fic para o dia dos namorados


**De Bonnes Raisons**

* * *

O quarto era banhado pela luz alaranjada daquele momento. Logo o sol seria substituído pela lua, não tinha certeza, talvez ela nem mesmo aparecesse naquele dia, nunca sabia sobre as fases.

Os olhos estavam presos no relógio enquanto esperava que ele aparecesse naquela tarde, antes que o sol se fosse. Ginny estava nervosa demais no quarto alugado de um hotel trouxa, sem nem mesmo compreender algumas coisas do ambiente. A pequena mala estava ao lado da cama, as cores avançavam pela janela enquanto a brisa parecia cada vez mais morna. Uma tarde especialmente quente para os padrões.

A porta não parecia disposta a abrir e revelar a presença dele do outro lado por momento nenhum. E ele deveria aparecer antes do pôr do sol como havia prometido. Caso aparecesse, caso a escolhesse, caso tivesse a coragem para isso.

Ginny esperava que pelo menos dessa vez, Draco Malfoy demonstrasse alguma coragem, mesmo que todos os seus sentidos negassem. Aquela tarde era dia dos namorados e por todos os lugares que passou no caminho para aquele quarto, teve a chance de ver declarações e flores, e promessas em vitrines e juras de amor nas televisões trouxas. Não havia percebido até então.

O dia dos namorados mais difícil de sua vida, esperando que Draco Malfoy tomasse a coragem de ficar com ela e desistir de diversas coisas fáceis de sua vida e não sucumbir ao que seu pai lhe disse, ou o que qualquer um havia lhe dito para que ficasse longe dela.

Lembrou-se dos dias juntos e de quando ele jurou que a amava, mesmo que fosse a coisa mais idiota que jamais havia pensado. Lembrou-se do dia dos namorados anterior quando secretamente foi presenteada com um anel para selar um compromisso que só era conhecido pelos dois.

O sol estava cada vez mais baixo e a luz do quarto seguia diminuindo enquanto ela fazia força para continuar firme, a esperança parecia apertar seu peito cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais desesperada por uma oportunidade de se provar certa.

Lentamente o quarto foi tornando-se mais escuro e os minutos passavam lentamente enquanto ela esperava, a espera mais longa e difícil que podia imaginar. Lembrou-se de todas as discussões e do último momento em que havia visto os olhos cinzentos dele. Avisou onde estaria, avisou que era a última chance, avisou que o amava.

Duas batidas na porta e ela levantou-se num salto. O sol estava quase se pondo e começaria a noite romântica para muitos casais, presentes e jantares, declarações de amor, abraços e beijos.

- Quem é? – seu coração batia loucamente.

- Camareira – a voz feminina veio do outro lado da porta.

Sentiu uma onda de decepção tão forte que quase não lhe respondeu.

- Não é necessário.

- Devo insistir, senhora. Preciso trocar os lençóis.

Abriu a porta a contragosto e a mulher entrou com um sorriso gentil, empurrando seu carrinho.

Quando empurrou a porta na intenção de fechá-la, um pé foi enfiado de qualquer jeito por ali.

- Você não vai me deixar do lado de fora, vai?

A voz arrogante, o tom imbecil, logo viu os olhos cinzentos e aquele rosto pontudo, os cabelos claros demais e todas as coisas que geralmente acharia perfeitamente detestáveis numa pessoa, mas ali estava Draco Malfoy. E um buquê de flores.

A camareira saiu sorrindo enquanto Draco lhe entregava algum dinheiro trouxa.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, aproveite porque não vai ter motivo pra comemorar muitos outros.

- E por que não?

- Não sei se as pessoas casadas realmente comemoram isso.

- Casadas?

- Por deus, Weasley, tem um anel no meio das flores, estou tentando ser romântico, por favor, não seja tão tapada.

- Idiota.

- Você não devia falar assim do seu marido, futuro marido, eventualmente, coisa assim.

- Você quase perdeu o pôr do sol e eu já estava indo embora.

- Aposto que ficaria aqui até amanhã, você me ama demais desistir.

Então Draco a beijou. Havia tanta coisa errada no jeito dele que ela jamais saberia por onde começar, o sol finalmente desaparecera, mas ainda restava o a luz alaranjada no horizonte. Um bom dia dos namorados para começar uma vida nova.


End file.
